La única excepción
by Antifashion19
Summary: La primera vez que la vio, ella no era más que una estúpida chiquilla que lloraba inconsolablemente. Pero la última vez que la vio, él quería ser su héroe… aunque tuviera que convertirse en el villano de la historia. One shot para el "Concurso AU Road to Ninja" del grupo "Irresistiblemente Naranja".


**Disclaimer**:

"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."

**Título: **La única excepción.  
**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
**Género**: Drama/Romance (?)  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s): **Menma/Naruto U. | Sakura H.  
**Advertencias: **AU Road To Ninja. Palabras soeces.  
_Sobre aviso no hay engaño_.  
Sí eres anti de esta pareja, no leas y ya. Pero si eres un lector de gustos variados y sólo te importa el contenido de la historia… ¡Bienvenido seas!

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:  
**Este one shot está hecho para el _"Concurso AU Road to Ninja"_ del grupo _"Irresistiblemente Naranja"_.

¿A que no se lo esperaban, cierto? Pues sí, también soy de este grupo. Y sobre la historia: No sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza, pero tenía antojo de hacer un MenmaxSakura, ya hay mucho MenmaxHinata rondando por estos lares. Además, esta historia está dedicada a**_ Bella Scullw _**y a **_Ritsucat_**, que somos PRO MenmaxSakura; y deben ver los dibujos que ha hecho **_Ritsucat _**de esta pareja, son asombrosos.  
En fin, espero que les guste y que lean los otros one shots concursantes… ah, y que voten (en **_Minkus BN_**), se les agradecería mucho.  
**.**

* * *

**La única excepción****.  
**Capítulo Único

* * *

.

La primera vez que la vio, ella no era más que una estúpida chiquilla que lloraba inconsolablemente. _Patética_. Le asqueaba su brillante cabello color rosa, incluso quería arrancárselo, hacerlo nada… quería volver a verla llorar. _La odiaba_. Y ella le miró, con aquellos grandes ojos verdes, vacíos y asustados, que parecían suplicar que no le hiciera daño; y en ese momento la idea de lastimarla volvió a su mente, quería darle motivos para que comenzara a temblar…

"_¿Tanto me teme, eh?"_, se preguntó, mirándola con desdén mientras las otras niñas no dejaban de burlarse de ella y de su inmensa frente; y entonces se dio cuenta que ella le llamaba mucho la atención, más de la necesaria, y él no prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie. _No se lo merecían_. Él notaba como toda la aldea le miraba con repulsión, fingiendo al tratarlo con respeto por ser el hijo de dos grandes shinobis… pero le tenían miedo –_al igual que ella_- por poseer al demonio de nueve colas.

_Kyuubi_. Su voz lo había acompañado desde pequeño, susurrándole que debía desaparecer todo… a todos. Pero no le hacía caso, él no necesitaba órdenes de nadie, ni mucho menos de una bestia que sólo estaba dentro de su cuerpo para ofrecerle poder; así que decidió hacerse fuerte por sí solo, demostrarles a todos los patéticos aldeanos lo que era capaz de hacer, entrenando día y noche, noche y día.

La segunda vez que la vio, supo que formaría equipo con ella, con aquella estúpida chica de cabello rosa y con el maricas de Sasuke Uchiha, que sólo le importaba verse bien para todas las crías que lo seguían... _eran patéticos_. Por supuesto, él no quería ser arrastrado con ellos y tener que bajar su nivel sólo porque así lo decía la Hokage, pero desgraciadamente se había visto forzado a hacerlo, a formar el equipo siete…

—¿Qué me ves, marica? —Le preguntó al Uchiha mientras este caminaba a su lado—. ¿No te conformas con joder a las tontas que te siguen?  
—Eh, Menma… no les digas así a las nenas —sonrió, y miró de reojo a su compañera de equipo—. Todas las chicas son hermosas flores que…  
—Deja de tus mariconadas —refutó. Comenzó a caminar más aprisa—, y déjame en paz… que me hayan obligado a ser su compañero de equipo, no significa que debamos ser amigos…

Y continuó avanzando, tratando de ignorarlos… él no los necesitaba, a ellos ni a nadie. Sin embargo, no podía evitar ver de reojo a su compañera, _Sakura Haruno_, y como el bastardo del Uchiha se le acercaba tan sonriente y campante hasta estar junto a ella para después rodearle el cuello con su brazo y así poder abrazarle; era entonces cuando unas inmensas ganas de golpear a Sasuke se apoderaban de él…

—¿Y tú, Sakura-chan…? —se apegó más a ella, y sonrió jovialmente—, ¿irías conmigo a comer al Ichiraku Ramen?  
—Por supuesto, Sasuke-kun —contestó, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
—Ves, Menma —se quejó el Uchiha mientras lo señalaba—, Sakura-chan no es una amargada como tú…

"_Mátalo, mátalo"_, le aconsejaba el Kyuubi. Y de hecho sí, podría haber matado al bastardo de Sasuke en aquel instante, pero de pronto, la risa de Sakura invadió todo el lugar… y entonces se dio cuenta que el sonido de su risa era hermoso, tan hermoso que parecía borrar la voz de aquel demonio y todo el odio que le acumulaba en el corazón.

—Menma-kun —escuchó como ella pronunciaba su nombre—, ¿también irás a Ichiraku Ramen?

No contestó, pero asintió con su cabeza. Por una extraña razón deseaba seguirla escuchando pronunciar su nombre, no obstante, su opinión sobre ella no cambiaba en lo absoluto, y sobre todo al conocer a la primogénita Hyuuga, que era mucho más poderosa que cualquiera kunoichi de su generación; y entonces volvía a preguntarse por qué le había tocado formar un equipo con dos perdedores, aunque el bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha sabía defenderse… pero ella siempre sería aquella chiquilla patética, débil e inútil que no dejaba de llorar y verlo con miedo.

"_¿Por qué se empeñaba en intentar ser una ninja?"_, se preguntó, pero la respuesta era tan obvia, y más cuando lo vio por sus propios ojos al entrar a Ichiraku Ramen; notó como ella no dejaba de ver a Sasuke y sonrojarse como una estúpida enamorada… ella amaba al Uchiha. Y las ganas de matarlo volvían a nacer…

"_Mátalo, mátalo"_, le demandaba, otra vez,el Kyuubi desde su oscuro interior, desde las sombras. Y él sólo aguardaba pacientemente el momento para poder hacerlo y que así, su demonio se callara de una vez; pero cuando por fin había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, sus ojos la regresaron a ver… y el odio junto a la voz de Kyuubi se disiparon en la nada.

—Deberías preocuparte más por entrenar —la había descubierto arreglándose fervientemente mientras ambos esperaban a Sasuke—, que por verte bien para el fracasado…  
—Menma-kun, no sabes lo que dices… —le respondió, molesta—, porque no puedes comprender este tipo de sentimientos. Nunca has estado solo.

Y sí, él no podía entender esos sentimientos, no ahora… porque él ya no amaba a nadie, mucho menos a sus padres que lo habían convertido en un monstruo ante los ojos de los demás con el pretexto que lo hacían para que así se convirtiera en un gran shinobi y que además, sería capaz de controlar al Kyuubi. _Patéticos_. Ellos no sabían en que abismo lo habían hundido, y que aquel demonio se apoderaba de él cada día más…

—Tú tampoco sabes nada… —Porque él si sabía lo que era la soledad. Y en aquel instante había estado a punto de perder la paciencia, de no ser por la aparición de Sasuke—. Deberías conformarte con ser una simple aldeana. _Eres patética_. No sirves como ninja.

Pero aquellas palabras sólo hicieron que ella llorara y que jamás volviera a dirigirle la palabra… y que también, la risa grotesca del Kyuubi martillara su cabeza.

—¿Le hiciste algo a Sakura-chan? —Le había preguntado el Uchiha, curioso—, se ve algo decaída…  
—Sólo le dije la verdad… —siseó entre dientes—, que debería ser una simple aldeana. Que no sirve como ninja.  
—No debiste decir eso —pronunció Sasuke, llamándole la atención—. ¿No sabías que los papás de Sakura-chan murieron en la guerra ninja, cuando era pequeña? ¡El papá de Sakura fue el Hokage! Y por eso ella quiere ser ninja, para ser como ellos…

Y al escuchar aquellas palabras, una oleada de arrepentimiento –_algo extraño en él_- lo embargó; sentía que debía pedirle disculpas, más sin embargo se calló… _"La vida de un ninja está rodeada de muerte"_, se dijo así mismo y de nueva cuenta la ignoró. Pero la tercera vez que se la encontró, fue frente a la piedra de los Héroes, aquel monumento que se había construido en honor a los ninjas caídos en batalla; observó como Sakura permanecía de pie, quieta, sollozando en silencio…

—Hey, Sakura… —Le llamó. Sin embargo Sakura no le contestó, sólo le miró, se secó los rastros de lagrimas del contorno de sus ojos, después se dio la vuelta y se marchó lo más lejos que pudo de ahí.

"_Ella te teme. Mátala"_, dentro de su cabeza, entre susurro y susurro, el Kyuubi le demandaba que lo hiciera; y en aquel momento se sintió repentinamente desesperado por volverla escuchar reír, porque ella era la única capaz de silenciar los gritos de aquel demonio que no lo dejaban en paz… y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba obsesionando con su compañera.

Intentó dejar de pensar en ella, de alejarse. Y cuando Jiraiya le ofreció entrenarlo, no dudo si quiera –_a pesar de que sabía que no lo necesitaba_- en ir con él; se marchó, tan lejos como pudo. Y tres años pasaron, tres años en los que el Kyuubi le había murmurado que destruyera a todos… y por primera vez le escuchó, porque ya no estaba el hermoso sonido de la risa de Sakura para silenciarlo.

La cuarta vez que la vio, él había vuelto de su entrenamiento y se encontraron en la entrada de Konoha. Sakura había crecido, y aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, ya no podía mirarla con otros ojos; y por una extraña razón, no dejaba de pensar en ella, no dejaba de desearla… incluso se preguntó si le había afectado estar con aquel pervertido. Pero entonces lo comprendió. A pesar de que se repetía a si mismo que ya no podría tener esa clase de sentimientos, de saber que ella amaba a Sasuke con todo su corazón, y que una parte de él la odiaba con fuerza… También la amaba, demasiado, por muy retorcido que fuera su amor. Y la sola idea de perderla, a ella y a su risa -_que era capaz de acallar la voz de Kyuubi_-, le volvía loco, y de nuevo se sentía aquel monstruo perverso que una vez la había hecho llorar.

—Menma-kun —Le llamó, sorprendiéndolo al ver que ella le hablaba—, que bueno que has vuelto.

Él sólo se limitó a asentir, hasta verla alejarse, y de pronto, no pudo evitar sonreír. Y desde entonces, deseaba ser su héroe, quería que ella lo amara con todas sus fuerzas… Y en eso apareció "él", con su sharingan oculto bajo esa mascara anaranjada, con su _"Tsukuyomi Infinito"_ para controlar todo ser vivo, creando así un mundo de paz donde no existiría ninguna guerra… donde incluso se podría resucitar a la gente muerta.

—Ya no habrá más muerte… no habrá dolor —le dijo—. Únete a mí y a sí lo lograremos…

Y la sola idea de vivir en ese mundo perfecto -_en el que Sakura jamás volvería a sufrir_-, torció los pocos ideales que aún le quedaban; sí, se unió a su plan _Ojo de Luna_, aunque eso significara convertirse en enemigo de Konoha. Se fusionó con él, y consiguió el sharingan en su ojo derecho, obtuvo poder…

.

.

.

Les había escuchado que ya no podrían salvarlo de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido, que la única solución era asesinarlo para evitar aquel perverso plan… y ella se quedo quieta, contemplando a sus compañeros tomar aquella resolución; entonces Sasuke le miró preocupado y le sonrió tratando de fingir que todo estaría bien, pero no era así. El equipo siete se había quebrado desde que Menma se había marchado, y mucha más cuando se escuchó el rumor de que se había unido a aquel enmascarado… y de nueva cuenta, ella sólo se había limitado a llorar.

Sin embargo, cuando nadie la vio… Sakura, rápidamente, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr; pidiendo al cielo poder encontrarlo antes que los demás. _Dolía tanto la decisión que habían tomado_. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, y aunque creía estar lista para afrontarlo, incluso golpearlo hasta romperle los huesos para detenerlo, no pudo evitar vacilar. ¿Cómo podría matar a Menma si ella misma no estaba convencida que eso era lo mejor? Ni tampoco que él podría regresar a Konoha para que el equipo siete volviera a ser el mismo, y de que así la herida en Menma se cerraría.

Entonces sintió un cosquilleo en el borde de los ojos, más sin embargo no lloró… y mientras saltaba de una rama a la otra, intentaba encontrar otra solución…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —escuchó una voz que parecía provenir de todos lados. Giró sobre sí misma, dándose cuenta que se encontraba rodeada de arboles.

"_Menma"_, pensó, pero aquella presencia era demasiado abrumadora que no hacía más que contaminar el aire, tan aterradora que le hacía temblar; miró hacia todos los lados, intentando encontrar un rastro de chakra que le llevará hacia él, pero no podía, era como si estuviera sola. Aún así, y a sabiendas de que estaba en desventaja, permaneció en aquel lugar, esperando a que Menma se presentara de una vez.

—Vine a buscarte, Menma-kun —replicó. Y pudo notar como alguien se acercaba.  
—No volveré a Konoha, Sakura —y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un hombre enmascarado se colocó frente a ella. A una distancia peligrosa—. Así que puedes irte…  
—¿Quién eres tú…? —preguntó, inquieta al ver a aquel desconocido.  
—¿No me reconoces? —Le preguntó, pero ella sólo se quedo quieta, sin saber que decir—, ¿no me reconoces, Sakura?  
—¿M-menma-kun? —habló, completamente desconcertada, y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. No lo había reconocido porque ahora él era diferente… su cabello rubio ahora era azabache, y en ojo derecho parecía brillar el sharingan. Rojo como la sangre—, ¿eres tú?

Pero Menma no contesto, se quitó su máscara y simplemente la empujó contra un árbol, causando que se quejara por el golpe, y después, apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella para que no pudiera escapar, sujetándola de las muñecas; de pronto, él sólo buscó desesperadamente sus labios y la besó con fuerza, como si no hubiera mañana y como si jamás volverían a verse… Y ella sólo se quedo quieta, sin luchar, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos, incluso cuando su ex-compañero introdujo su mano entre sus ropas, cuando se las rompió para poder jugar con sus pechos, cuando le mordió el cuelo y lamió cada centímetro de su piel.

No pudo evitar gemir. De pronto él la levantó y usó ambas manos para poder tomarla de las piernas y que estas se enredaran en su cadera, y sin pensarlo más, la embistió de una sola estocada; pero ella no se quejo, ni gritó, a pesar de que le había dolido… y sólo se aferró al cuello de Menma, mientras este seguía penetrándola una y otra vez.

Y aunque sabía cuando asfixiante y toxico resultaba aquel amor, no deseaba apartarse. Quería que ella gritara su nombre, quería permanecer a su lado y entonces, esperó que ella lo golpeara con todas sus fuerzas, que llorara y gritara pidiendo auxilio, sin embargo, no lo hizo… y eso lo desconcertó; sólo se quedo ahí, quieta, tan apacible como si no pasara nada, y después lo volteó a ver con sus hermosos ojos verdes, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios…

Y él ya no pudo contenerse, así que lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho… por el monstruo que era. Por lo que le había hecho. Y porque ella se había convertido en la única por la que valía la pena seguir adelante, a la única que ya no podría odiar. _Sakura era… la única excepción_.

—¿Por qué…? —Susurró a su oído, aferrándose más a su cuerpo.  
—Porque ya no estarás solo —Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza, y también lloró—. Porque yo quiero estar contigo…

Pero él ya no contestó, sólo dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Finalmente había comprendido que siempre le causaría un daño. Y sin decir más, activó su sharingan para borrar todo recuerdo de él, dejándola inconsciente; de pronto, pudo sentir el chakra de los ninjas de Konoha que lo estaban siguiendo, pero no se inmutó, esperó pacientemente hasta que lo encontrarán. Sonrió como poseso cuando los vio, mientras él permanecía sentado sobre unas rocas, aferrándose al cuerpo de Sakura y entonces la besó de nueva cuenta, antes de dejarla ahí.

—¡Menma! —Escuchó como Sasuke le llamaba—, ¡Menma!  
—Eh, bastardo… —se burló de él—, cuida de Sakura… —y en un rápido movimiento, realizo una serie de sellos—. _"__Sello retenedor de la muerte demoníaca"_.

Volvió a escuchar la voz del Kyuubi y del enmascarado, perdidos, enloquecidos, intentando parar lo que estaba haciendo; pero ya nada pudieron hacer, los había detenido, sellándolos al igual que él, dentro del estomago del Dios de la muerte. Murieron. Y por última vez, regresó a ver a Sakura y sonrió, aunque aún deseaba que ella lo hubiese amado por lo menos una cuarta parte de lo que él la amó…a pesar de todo, de ser un monstruo y de su venenoso amor.

Después de eso, Menma también murió.

.

.

.

Sabía desde siempre que ambos eran iguales, que estaban rotos. Que mientras su soledad hacía huecos en su corazón, la de Menma se extendía como un cáncer, o como una planta venenosa que desplegaba sus espinas por doquier; y también sabía que no había nadie que los pudiera curar, pero creía que si ambos estaban juntos, lo podrían soportar y así las heridas ya no serían tan dolorosas.

Pero ella había querido acercarse, sin embargo las espinas de Menma la habían herido, y cuando lo había querido intentar otra vez, él ya se había ido…

—¿Menma? —Preguntó mientras permanecían delante de la piedra de los Héroes—, ¿quién es Menma, mamá?

Y Sakura sólo deseó que él se hubiera enterado que ella también lo amó.

—Él es tu padre…

.

* * *

Fin

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Soy un Conejito Kawaii… ¡Ámenme!  
Ok, me mal viajo muy feo.

Sobre porque Sakura si recuerda que Menma es el padre de su hijo. XD Porque Menma no pudo hacerlo, no pudo borrarse de los recuerdos de Sakura… Y no quise poner una parte que dijera: _"Menma no pudo arrancarle sus recuerdos…lalalala."_  
Por eso creí que iban a darse cuenta en la última parte, cuando se habla que Sakura sabía que ambos eran iguales. Pero creo que nunca me doy a entender, jajajaja… No son ustedes, soy yo.

Pero en fin, sólo quiero decirles que gracias por leer esta historia, muy rara. ._. Demasiado.


End file.
